1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and method for aligning a mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been drawing attention.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminous characteristic, and since it does not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it can have a relatively small thickness and weight. In addition, since the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc., it is receiving much attention as a next-generation display device for portable electronic appliances.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.